geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Knobbelboy
---- Knobbelboy is a popular and skilled Netherlandic player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is well-known for beating Extreme Demons such as Athanatos and Bloodbath and as the sole verifier of Bloodlust and Artificial Ideology. He is also a well-accomplished creator, being the creator of God Eater and The Furious as well as part of several megacollaborations such as Subterranean Animism and Fusion Z. History Career Start Knobbelboy started his Geometry Dash career as a creator instead of a skilled player. He first joined YouTube on October 29, 2013, but he didn't upload any videos until December 23, 2014, when he uploaded a video of his first official Geometry Dash level, Dark Rainbow.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOgyYPniif8 Even though the decorations were a bit messy and the gameplay wasn't that special overall, Knobbelboy's creating skills improved later on. He then later beat some random levels and created another level - Knock Knock.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMQJsdoP15Y&t=5s However, Knobbelboy wasn't very well known in Update 1.9 and he continued to beat random levels and create levels that gained some attention but not enough to be rated. Over the next few months, Knobbelboy got better at this game and was good enough to beat most Easy Demons, such as Speed Racerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKuZZ-Xl1Cs and Buck Force.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEGObPA73Dg However, in April 2015, Knobbelboy officially quit Geometry Dash due to YouTube not working out well for him from bad internet, which caused him to leave the community for a little while. However, the quitting didn't last for a while, as nine days later, Knobbelboy came back and beat random levels once again, continuing his creating career.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFrEjxA87EM On April 12th, 2015, Knobbelboy created his third level - NeverEnding, which he considered his best level so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi-eiuCC3ck Two days later, he created another level - Rainbow Aura. It was a 1.9 level similar to Dark Rainbow that used the song Fire Aura, from the Impossible Game franchise. Shortly afterwards, Knobbelboy reached 150 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx67AcxM1tA&t=28s For the next month or so, Knobbelboy just beat random levels and uploaded them, until May 24, 2015, whereas he created his first Nine Circles level - Bullseye. He became friends with Geomania and reached 200 subscribers at that time as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwxOI2LqDXY Gaining in Popularity On June 18 2015, Knobbelboy beat his first major demon - Nine Circles by Zobros.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yRpRqKS1WU&t=8s Two weeks later on July 2nd, Knobbelboy then beat Windy Landscape, showing his skills as a Geometry Dash player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UooIVrjSWFE Knobbelboy continued to create and beat random levels - as he was working on a new level at that time - Crystal Field.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=manGgtrKsNM&t=2s On July 22, 2015, he released a preview of Crystal Field and eight days later, he finished Crystal Field, which ended in 34,000 objects total. It also became his first rated level, which was rated Harder 7 Stars and featured. Even though he wasn't as well known as the other creators in 1.9 back then, this was still a noteworthy achievement - his first creator points. On August 30, 2015, Knobbelboy reached 1,000 subscribers and created Crying Souls, the first Nine Circles level to feature moving objects prior to two weeks after Knobbelboy reached 1,000 subscribers and prior to the release of Update 2.0. Crying Souls also became Knobbelboy's first level that was rated demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PIYAjunOds&t=34s On December 4, 2015, Knobbelboy completed Supersonic, a difficult and popular 1.9 mega-collaboration by ZenthicAlpha and more.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjUlsHA9GrQ&t=124s Even though this took him 17,000 attempts to complete, which was more than nearly any other notable player at that time, this was still a worthwhile achievement as one month later, Knobbelboy had beaten Fairydust by SuperPizzaLuigi in over 4,000 attempts, which showed that he was growing as a skilled player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VQoOMsyJWY&t=11s On February 22nd, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Theory of XoaNoN by Dorami, which was considered an Insane Demon at the time Knobbelboy played it. Even though it is rated a Hard Demon now, this was still quite a difficult level and had taken Knobbelboy over 5,000 attempts to complete.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2Zuk_jUalk&t=147s On February 25, 2016, Dark Rainbow Rebirth, a remake of Dark Rainbow with over 80,000 objects, was verified by Rlol. This showed Knobbelboy's ability to create levels with high-detail effects with lots of objects. Dark Rainbow Rebirth was also the first rated level to have over 80,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD7_HukKAXw On April, 22, 2016, Knobbelboy released a preview of a level called The Furious, which featured the song "DuoCore - The Furious". It seemed to be a demon from the preview and featured some fast-paced gameplay and object-heavy designs. 12 days later on May 6, 2016, Knobbelboy officially released The Furious and verified it himself after about 1.5K attempts. This level got positive feedback and was also the first time Knobbelboy verified a demon level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfEt6A_ofeM&t=271s Evolving As A Skilled Player Knobbelboy continued to grow as a player as on May 27, 2016, Knobbelboy beat his first extreme demon - The Hell Factory. This achievement took him over 24,000 attempts as his official 100th demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6ztlqX3wSw&t=320s 3 months later on June 14, 2016, Knobbelboy completed another extreme demon - Old Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_vswVcnvY&t=17s Knobbelboy then beat the New Cataclysm 8 days later on June 22, 2016. However, Knobbelboy noted that he beat the New Cataclysm a few days before he beat the old version but he didn't record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEHw7A6bl5c On June 29, 2016, Knobbelboy entered Viprin's CC7 Contest for a part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q20MpdThfsY Unfortunately, he did not win (as AbstractDark won instead)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 but he completed another extreme demon - Bloodbath. On July 16, 2016, Knobbelboy completed Bloodbath - the hardest demon at that time as Sakupen Hell and Artificial Ascent wasn't released at that time. This achievement had taken Knobbelboy over 30,000 attempts and after this, Knobbelboy became recognized as one of the best players in Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IapCZtxIpxk&t=374s For the rest of 2016, Knobbelboy didn't beat many more Extreme Demons and mainly worked on upcoming projects. One of the most anticipated projects was Bloodlust, the legendary remake of Bloodbath created by Manix648 and more. Due to the overwhelming request, Knobbelboy released his first progress video - 65-92%. Even though this wasn't much, this showed that Knobbelboy was practicing occasionally.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvbYps-8Eso&t=4s Another project Knobbelboy was participating in was Fusion Z, another Manix648 mega-collaboration. Knobbelboy showcased his part on October 11, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggmVjHiRd6o On November 6, 2016, Knobbelboy started making progress on another Extreme Demon - Athanatos by Exenity. He achieved a record of 58%, a small but quick progress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fb6TmY2FYPI One month later on December 17, 2016, just before the release of Update 2.1, Knobbelboy showcased his part for Subterranean Animism, a mega-collaboration hosted by EricVanWilderman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmU0AOpGV7Q On January 3, 2017, Knobbelboy verified a highly anticipated Extreme Demon by Team N2 - Artificial Ideology. It had taken him about 14,000 attempts to verify this level, and Knobbelboy continued to get more popular thanks to his achievements and creating skills.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA Almost 2 months later on March 2, 2017, Knobbelboy started practicing Bloodlust actively frequently on stream, getting a record of 68% and making it to the extension.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGV6jZoya6E However, on the next day, Knobbelboy got "sidetracked" again, releasing his first preview of God Eater, a very object-heavy level estimated to have over 400,000 objects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 Even though this video didn't recieve much popularity, the second preview gained this level the unofficial title of the "Best Geometry Dash Level", receiving 100,000 views within a month and eventually reaching over 500,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY&t=5s A month later on April 25, 2017, Knobbelboy made massive progress on Bloodlust and started actively practicing it again, getting a massive run of 18-85%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIn-Emw2GoI A week and a half later on June 6, 2016, Knobbelboy made another massive progress on Bloodlust - 76%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVkw_IicBo Three days later on June 9, 2016, Knobbelboy achieved the worst fail in Geometry Dash History - Bloodlust 98%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo This fail really demotivated Knobbelboy to keep playing Bloodlust, causing him to take a break for quite a while. There wasn't any activity from him until a month and a half later. Starting New Projects On July 28, 2017, Knobbelboy released a preview of an upcoming XL demon called Project NepNep that was set to be an insane/extreme demon. Even though as of now, there are no signs of any farther progress on it, Knobbelboy has not confirmed the mega-collaboration dead yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mZDfBQAExQ However, after the preview of the project, Knobbelboy became inactive again for three months, but he returned to help Riot and several other players gather evidence about NoctaFly's hacking scandal. Eventually, NoctaFly came clean and Riot uploaded a video of his confession, while players like Sunix and ToshDeluxe spread the news, along with Knobbelboy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Tg7GeaVF4 For the last months of 2017, Knobbelboy mainly uploaded previews/progress videos of his upcoming projects, following his claim of the ownership of Fusion Z. He even released a Speedbuild video of a pixel Devourer of Gods in Geometry Dash based off the Calamity Mod in Terraria.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3VI7Wr0FU He had also released a preview of a level called Ragnarok,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3VI7Wr0FU a third preview of God Eater,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA and a Creator Contest for Fusion Z.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvz9ZioKOWg On December 29, 2017, Knobbelboy came back from Winter Break, he continued to work on God Eater, uploading a third preview of God Eater - revealing the full gameplay and layout.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF45ZvgeeA 3 days later on the aftermath of 2018, Knobbelboy also revealed the results of this Fusion Z contest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kvmIbnj6Lk&t=162s 2 weeks later on Januaury 20, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded his second Speedbuild video for God Eater, showcasing an art model of the two Great Titans Bionis and Mechonis from the Xenoblade franchise.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Fha1y8m1oE&t=334s As of January 23, 2018, Knobbelboy continued to mainly work on building projects, thus making a layout for RedHussey prior to his upcoming first level, Chaos Wing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgvoZfE7kzI Knobbelboy then released a layout preview of an upcoming level called CounterAttack, which he noted will be his main project after God Eater.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT7TnGHIwsY&t=4s Aftermath of Bloodlust A month later after releasing his video of CounterAttack, Knobbelboy finally verified the legendary level - Bloodlust. After 1,000 hours of playtime and over 100,000 attempts, this will likely remain as Knobbelboy's greatest achievement, if not one of his greatest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw&t=101s After this achievement, Knobbelboy got more and more fans, drawing closer to 100,000 subscribers. However, the Bloodlust situation has gotten slightly out of hand, as several players started debating about whether Bloodlust or Plasma Pulse Finale is harder. A few days after the verification of Bloodlust, on Februaury 26th, 2018, Knobbelboy released a full preview of Singularity, an upcoming purple-themed Extreme Demon by Bianox and Eclipsed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3crWmnwEYxs After verifying Bloodlust, Knobbelboy became motivated to continue playing Geometry Dash and working on projects. On March, 30, 2018, Knobbelboy released a progress video of Photovoltaic II, an upcoming sequel to the original Photovoltaic, a 2.0 megacollaboration by Mazl & More. His first progress video was a record of 55%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzJqXJQ-xYg Later, he released a full preview on April 4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP7fKO-tBjo On April 8, Knobbelboy made some progress on Singularity, getting a record of 34% and a massive run of 46-100%. It was clear that Knobbelboy would verify this challenging level soon...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDCYiurKMN4 A week later on April 14, 2018, Knobbelboy released the final preview of God Eater, noting that this incredible level would be finally finished in few months.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjvTd_OMoS4 On April 23, 2018, Knobbelboy released a full preview of Orochi, a nearly impossible 3-minute long extreme demon by Platnuu and others. He noted that he is now the official owner of the level and would be verifying this after he is done with most of his main projects.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61xc3uK1J1E&t=107s The next day on April 24, 2018, Knobbelboy achieved a breathtaking record of 81% on Singularity - achieved through 10K attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrMxzgrzSGk&t=10s On May 3, 2018, Knobbelboy reached 100,000 subscribers, making him the second Dutch player to accomplish this, (The first one being ToshDeluxe) On top of that, he did a face reveal as a 100,000 Subscriber Special, which he promised quite a while ago.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHEHTM6E0wM On May, 29, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded a layout of Cataclysm II, a fanmade sequel to Cataclysm with similar gameplay but extreme buffs. It was soon officially confirmed as a new level, but it received some hate as a "generic" level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkNcsuplN_E On May 31, 2018, Knobbelboy announced that he and 6 other well-known creators would do a level request stream on Twitch on the same day to celebrate the "mod wave" on May 21st, 2017 where Knobbeleboy himself and 14 other players became a moderator.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxsPyiCW4Z8 3 days later on June 3, 2018, Knobbelboy released the second preview of Ragnarok, showing that the project wasn't dead or canceled.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kH2aZlODh4&t=4s On June 8, 2018, Knobbelboy released a layout of his part in Night Rider, the highly anticipated mega-collaboration hosted by AncientAnubis.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9WYTDlQ1fI On June 20, 2018, Knobbelboy released a preview of the fully decorated God Eater, a project he worked on for 400-500 hours. It had 300,000 objects, 550 groups, and 550 color channels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBdB_gB5OW0 He started verifying it, but kept dying at 9% due to a bug and thus had to quit and make the level die without little to no fanfare since. A week later, he released a updated layout for Project NepNep, which fixes many problems with the level including no 4x speed and will most likely go onto the Extended List.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBU05ta8RZQ He says he lost his copy of the layout and had to start a new layout, and gave Chara (Segami on YouTube) permission to verify. On July 4, 2018, Knobbelboy got 96% on Singularity, however not raging as he did to Bloodlust at 98% and deciding to finish it sooner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q20oJYeS6ys On July 25, 2018, Knobbelboy uploaded a new video showcasing part of the layout of a new Fusion Z remake he did using the Creator Contest winners and his own gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRaAt_iLaek On August 11, 2018, Knobbelboy finally verified Singularity, a month after he got 96% unlike the half-year it took him to verify Bloodlust.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhaq7XBRrZQ Finally a month later on August 11, 2018, Knobbelboy verified Singularity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qhaq7XBRrZQ Starting from September 12, 2018, Knobbelboy began streaming progress on God Eater, getting 35% as his first notable progress on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLSEmdbXNDY However, he didn't make much progress on the latter for a month, saying the level was much harder than he expected. So Knobbelboy showcased another highly anticipated project - Edge of the Blade. Edge of the Blade was another upcoming extreme demon megacollaboration co-hosted by Sean and Knobbelboy.https://youtu.be/armMUCexMqk 3 days later, he achieved more progress on God Eater with a record of 51%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZhy9uhes9k A month later, he achieved another progress of 76%, claiming he should be able to verify the level by December.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjo6llHSSBw On December 22, 2018, Knobbelboy made a layout using the song Stained Brutal Calamity by Dosu, which is inspired by the Supreme Calamitas mod based on Terraria.https://calamitymod.gamepedia.com/Supreme_Calamitas He claimed that the level will never be a full layout due to its length, but he hinted at the level being released at 3 minutes of length if enough interest was shown in the layout.https://youtu.be/bv_UEOeI3lQ Verification of God Eater On December 29, 2018, Knobbelboy made his last two progress before the verification of God Eater - a record of 80% and 37-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ov7Foi64dn0 After 2 years in waiting, God Eater was finally verified in January 6, 2019 and was rated an Extreme Demon by RobTop within a day.https://youtu.be/C9r5Upnq8eI As of this point, there has been no recent activity from Knobbelboy. Conflicts * NoctaFly Hacking Drama - When NoctaFly, now known as Noctalium, was exposed or hacking several of his major achievements, Knobbelboy got involved with Riot and several other notable players teamed up to gather evidence for him hacking. * Fusion Z Drama - When Manix648 quit Geometry Dash, he took Fusion Z with him, cancelling the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlihBji1A-Y However, Knobbelboy went against his wishes to let the level die and continued the level, giving it to Geomania to verify instead. In the end, Manix648 and Knobbelboy came to an agreement; Many players’ parts would be deleted and unknown players would replace them. * 'Crazen Vs. Knobbelboy Drama -' When Crazen attempted to steal Bloodlust as its unofficial new verifier, Knobbelboy and his fans lashed back at him and eventually, Crazen apologized and rejected Bloodlust. Knobbelboy then went back onto the level, quickly verifying the level. Levels Unrated Levels * Before Midnight - Knobbelboy's first collaboration, between Dashfire and him. It is a fairly easy level with decent decoration. * Bullseye - Knobbelboy's first Nine Circles level, Insane-ish in terms of difficulty, which was the main level that started off his creating career. * Dark Rainbow - The first level Knobbelboy ever made, an Easy-demon-ish 1.9 level with rainbow effects. * HopeLess - Knobbelboy's second best 1.9 level according to himself, demon-ish in terms of difficulty. Team APT is now redecorating the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrbD8H0QQVE * Knock Knock - A simple 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, featuring basic gameplay and 1.9 triggers. * NeverEnding - Another 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, his best level so far (up to Dark Rainbow and Knock Knock) according to him. * Rainbow Aura - A 1.9 level by Knobbelboy, using high-quality effects using only color triggers. Also his entry for Rek3dge's Creator Contest. * The Blade - Knobbelboy's showcase of the sword art from the Extreme Demon Blade of Justice by Manix648 and LazerBlitz. * The End of Time - A fairly difficult level by Knobbelboy and Kg583. Harder Levels * Crystal Field (featured) - Knobbelboy's best 1.9 level and his first rated level, using various rainbow effects with over 34,000 objects. Demon Levels Hard Demons * Crying Souls (featured) - Knobbelboy's first 2.0 level, also a well-known Nine Circles Level currently rated a Hard Demon. * The Furious (featured) - Knobbelboy's final 2.0 level, based off the franchise [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fast_and_the_Furious The Fast and the Furious]. Insane Demons * Dark RainBow Rebirth (featured) - Knobbelboy's second hardest level, using advanced rainbow effects as a remake of his first level, Dark Rainbow. It is very object-heavy, with over 80,000 objects. Extreme Demons * BloodLust (epic) - Knobbelboy's most popular and legendary level. It is a remake of Bloodbath by Manix648 and others, and verified by Knobbelboy himself after over 100,000 attempts. Upcoming Levels * Edge of the Blade - An extreme demon collaboration with Sean and several other creators. It is now set to be verified by Sean. * God Eater - Currently the most anticipated upcoming level by Knobbelboy. It is well-known for its incredible object-consuming art and decoration. * Ragnarok - A mega-collaboration hosted by Knobbelboy based off the term "Ragnarok" in Norse mythology, which is a series of future events, including a great battle, foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major gods. * Project NepNep - A 7.5 minute mega-collaboration (layout by him) featuring fast-paced gameplay unlike a standard travel level. Set to be an Insane/Extreme Demon and verified by Segami/Chara. * CounterAttack - An upcoming extreme demon by Knobbelboy. Currently shown as a layout, it is unknown if he will decorate it. * Master Spark - Team N2's fourth map that was never finished due to the March 2017 massive server hacking. It is set to be finished by Knobbelboy. * Orochi - A upcoming extreme demon collaboration originally created by Platnuu and more. It was picked up by Knobbelboy because Platnuu wanted nothing to do with this level anymore. Now, Knobbelboy added an extension to it but won’t verify it. * Cataclysm II - A remake of Cataclysm with similar gameplay but with extreme buffs. It is currently undecorated and remains as a layout, and is set to be verified by Flo453. * Monster Gear - A remake of Fusion Z. Name leaked via his recent Twitch streams. * The Supreme Witch - A level with fun gameplay. Currently shown as a layout via his Twitch streams, it is not known if he will decorate it. Cancelled/Deleted Levels * Armageddon - A remake of Aftermath by Knobbelboy, Exenity, and other creators. It was confirmed dead due to Knobbelboy losing data. * Project Excalibur - An upcoming level by Knobbelboy started in Update 2.0. However, it was confirmed dead by Knobbelboy and replaced with The Furious. * TechNova - An upcoming demon by Knobbelboy and Geomania started in Update 2.0. However, it is currently unfinished and is likely dead for good. Achievements This is Knobbelboy's notable achievements by date order. This list will be composed of his Insane/Extreme Demon achievements as well as his creating achievements. Videos |-|Knobbelboy's Intro= |-|The Furious Verification= |-|Artificial Ideology Verification= |-|Bloodlust Verification= |-|Singularity Verification= |-|A Brief History of Knobbelboy= Trivia * Knobbelboy started off as a creator rather than a skilled player, but he started becoming a skilled player after months of practice. * Knobbelboy's Nine Circles Level, Crying Souls was the first Nine Circles level to feature moving objects. * Knobbelboy once uploaded a tutorial on how to make a Demon Face in Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYvNuJ5Iaz0 * He is friends with Rlol, who verified Dark Rainbow Rebirth and also with Geomania, who verified Crying Souls and set by him to verify Fusion Z. * Knobbelboy's current intro was created by Jobet and Loochi, which strangely uses the song Drowning by Natewantstobattle, which is inspired by the Water Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r1SnIkSJRI * Knobbelboy recently became one of the few Geometry Dash YouTubers who reached 100,000 subscribers, along with Riot, Sunix, Viprin, and others. Gallery Dark Rainbow.jpg|Dark Rainbow, Knobbelboy's first level. Crystal Field.PNG|Crystal Field, Knobbelboy's first rated level. Dark Rainbow Rebirth.PNG|Dark Rainbow Rebirth, the first rated level with over 80,000 objects. The Furious.PNG|The Furious, Knobbelboy's last 2.0 Level and popular for having great gameplay and sync. Knobbelboy Fusion Z.PNG|Knobbelboy's part in Fusion Z. Knobbelboy Subterranean Animism.PNG|Knobbelboy's part in Subterranean Animism. Knobbelboy Face Reveal.PNG|Knobbelboy's face in real life, shown in his 100,000 subscribers special. Knobbelboy Old Profile Pic.jpg|Knobbelboy's old profile pic, used primarily for most of Update 1.9 and early Update 2.0. References Category:Dutch Players Category:Moderators Category:Level Creators